


Constant Need

by Eula



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Constanze Being Cute, F/F, French Kissing, Futa/Futanari, Impregnation, Loli, Nipple Play, Slight Stomach Bulge, blowjob, handjob, small boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Constanze's curiosity leads to a bit of a "hard" time. Luckily, Amanda is willing to "help" (end me). You guys can thank @dry_bolt for this masterpiece.





	Constant Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen this show, lol.

Amanda started to worry about Constanze. 

It started around yesterday evening when the mute bluenette looked uncomfortable and shifted around in her seat from time to time. When Amanda or Jasminka asked her about it, she just shrugged them off and went back to doing whatever she does. Then this morning Amanda woke up to the sound of her dorm mate tossing and turning in her bed and groaning with pain. But still Constanze refused to fill them in or even see a doctor. Amanda followed her closely that day and found that she walked slowly and grunted every couple of steps. And in classes the usually studious girl seemed to barely pay attention and instead focused on not passing out. 

Now it's Friday evening and Amanda is alone in her dorm with Constanze sleeping in bed. Jasminka was at Akko and co’s dorm because Sucy wanted to show off the effects of some new potion she made. They had invited Amanda as well, but she made up a lame excuse that she had to do homework. In reality, she wanted to stay and make sure Constanze didn't die or something. 

Amanda was leaning over her desk pretending to do homework when she looked back at Constanze’s sleeping form. 

She was really worried about her. Constanze was usually such a cheery sight for the snarky girl. She was one of the only reasons she stayed at this crummy school in the first place. To have her be bed ridden and in pain breaks her heart. 

Constanze started shuffling in her sleep, groaning with discomfort. Amanda rushed over to the bed, fear starting to seap in. She threw the covers off of the girl to find her in a t-shirt and shorts curled up in the fetal position. 

Amanda put her hand on Constanze’s forehead to feel for a fever. She then felt her tummy to make sure everything was fine there. Nothing looked or felt wrong. 

Amanda started pacing the room, wondering what to do with her friend. ‘Should I ask Sucy for help?’ she thought to herself. ‘No, definitely not. She'll probably make it worse. Diana? She's smart.’ She thought about this for a second. ‘Nah, too bitchy.’ 

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. “Duh, teacher,” she said out loud slapping her palm against her head. She walked over to where Constanze was still sleeping, but she noticed something off. There was a slight bulge in the front of Constanze's shorts. 

With little regard, Amanda bent down and started tugging at the clothing. It took some work, but Amanda pulled the shorts off of her friend’s legs and found something she hadn't expected. 

Barely contained by panties that matched Constanze's hair was an eight inch erect penis. 

Amanda gawked at it amazed. So this is what had been bothering her for the last two days. For the first time in a while, Amanda was speechless. 

“Mmm.” Amanda heard a grunt from above her. She looked up to find Constanze wide awake and mortified that her friend found out about her dirty little secret. 

At that moment, Amanda knew exactly what she had to do. 

“So,” Amanda said in a sultry voice. “How long have you had this bad boy?”

Constanze, still wildly uncomfortable with this situation leaned over to her pillow and pulled out an empty glass test tube from her pillow case. Scribbled on a label was ‘Property of Sucy: DO NOT INGEST (yet)!’

“Oh, you poor baby. You were curious, weren't you?”

Constanze nodded meekly, her cheeks flaring red with embarrassment. 

Amanda climbed into Constanze's bed and leaned in closer to her. 

“Well, if you had a ‘problem’, all you had to do was ask.” 

Amanda then dipped her face closer to Constanze's and planted her lips on her friend’s. Constanze was taken aback by this. But after she thought about it for a bit, Constanze couldn't refuse help from her friend. 

Constanze grabbed Amanda’s head and brought her in deeper into the kiss. Amanda was surprised at first but didn't object. She kissed back, hard. 

Regular kissing bored Amanda quickly, so she soon decided to poke Constanze's lips with her tongue and slid it into her mouth. Constanze took this as a challenge and pushed back with her tongue. They played with each other like that for a little bit until Constanze realized that she could never beat Amanda in something like this. 

Amanda felt Constanze give up and moved her tongue into her mouth. Having the foreign appendage in her mouth felt strange to Constanze, but soon she found that the warm muscle was comforting, as if it was meant to be in her mouth. 

After a minute of “rough housing”, they separated, breathing in lungfuls of oxygen that they wished they didn't needed. They both looked at each other, Constanze still looking down a little embarrassed while Amanda wore a cocky smirk. 

Soon Amanda's attention was drawn away from the cute girl's face and towards a more important issue. 

She looked down at Constanze's dick. It was still painfully erect and begging for the red head’s attention. Amanda slowly slid down the shorter girl’s body. She came face to face with her barely concealed member. She grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled with maddeningly sloth until her dick was finally free of its cloth confines. 

Amanda could take her eyes off of it. It was so… cute! The shaft was a little more pale than the rest of the girl with the tip being a delicious shade of red, almost the color of her hair with little drops of precum leaking from it. 

The cocky schoolgirl moved her head so that her mouth was above Constanze's throbbing prick. She then slowly let out a trail of drool. Constanze shivered at the feeling of the lukewarm goop touching her new appendage. It felt surprisingly… good. 

Amanda took her right hand and lathered the shaft up and down steadily. Constanze couldn't contain herself anymore and started moaning louder and louder as time went on. Amanda heard this and took it as a sign that she was doing well. She stroked her petite hands faster over the girl’s dick, eliciting even louder mewls from the shorter girl. With the girl above her panting and starting to sweat, Amanda decided to kick it up a notch. 

She lowered her hand to the just base of the cock and started working her saliva there while at the tip she quickly slipped the reddish bulb into her mouth. This got a gasp from the bluenette, who at this point was just trying to stay conscious. She had never thought anyone could feel this good ever. No one had ever told her about the mind blowing pleasures that came with having a penis. She should’ve stolen one of Sucy’s potions months ago. 

Amanda worked her mouth to take more of Constanze’s cock every time she went back down. She was making slow progress because her shaft was thicker than she had thought. She let go of the shaft and focused all of her attention on pleasuring Constanze with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her tip which now constantly has leaking out precum. The taste was amazing to Amanda. It was almost as sweet as the girl she was sucking off. This encouraged her to go even faster, getting even farther along the cutie’s dick. 

Constanze couldn’t hold it much longer. Her low stamina and insane amount of bliss she was feeling meant that she couldn’t hold back her load. She was sweaty, gasping for air, and red in the face. Amanda’s mouth felt too good; the warm, wet chasm of her mouth was enough to drive the poor girl insane. But the thing that got Constanze the most was Amanda’s eyes. Everytime she would look down, she would see the redhead looking right back up at her with a devious look in her turquoise eyes. Her eyes alone could’ve gotten her to explode right then and there. She’s never had an orgasm in her life, but she could tell she was getting close.

Amanda could tell Constanze was getting close. Constanze’s prick was now flowing with a constant stream of precum and was swelling to an absurd degree. Her face was scrunched up with concentration and pleasure as Amanda was going back and forth. At some point, Constanze took her by surprise and roughly grabbed her red hair. She pulled her all the way to the base of her dick and back, pushing her meat all the way into the prone girl’s throat. 

Amanda started to choke on the overwhelming amount of Constanze’s cock that was in her mouth. She could’ve sworn that it must have grown to ten inches, at least. But despite this, she started moaning around Constanze’s dick. Having her mouth and throat being ravaged by her futa friends felt incredible. She closed her eyes and focused all of her efforts on sucking this girls cock.

Constanze was now fucking her friends throat like an animal. She thrust in and out of Amanda’s mouth like a bitch in heat. She didn’t care how she did it, she just needed to release this pleasure somehow. She started desperately humping Amanda’s face, feeling the bliss she waited so long for coming.

She didn’t stand a chance at holding it in.

She pulled Amanda to the base of her cock as she finally let loose the semen she had saved for two weeks into her stomach. Amanda could believe how much jizz the girl had in her. Constanze held her head in place as gallons of the stuff was sprayed straight into her throat. It was heaven to her. She had no idea that having your tummy being filled with semen could feel so wonderful. 

Constanze started coming down off of her high as her orgasm came to an end. She fell backwards onto her bed, simultaneously pulling out her semi-flaccid penis. Amanda coughed and breathed in air that she had not had while sucking her friend off. Patted her belly, satisfied with how much cum she managed to swallow. But what she wasn’t satisfied with was herself. 

In all of the activity, she had completely ignored herself. She was dripping wet and insatiably horny. She stood up to find Constanze on her back and nearly asleep. 

“Ehem,” she cleared her throat none too subtly. Constanze opened her eyes to find her friend taking off her shirt and shorts and climbing onto the bed with her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Amanda asked as she crawled over the other girl. “We’re not done yet.”

Amanda started pulling Constanze’s shirt up and over her head so that they were both fully naked. She looked down and saw her adorable little pink nipples and barely developed breast. She then looked down at her own and realized she realized that she doesn’t exactly fare much better. While they were noticeably bigger than her dorm/fuck buddy, she was still a “child” and they were still small and growing. 

Ignoring this, Amanda leaned down and took one of Constanze’s nipples in her mouth. Constanze yelped in surprise. She looked down and saw her friend sucking and licking her bud with fervor like a hungry child. It felt almost too good to be real. But Amanda didn't stop there. As she was suckling on Constanze's right nipple, she took her left hand and started pinching her other nipple. 

Constanze moaned wildly. Amanda was relentless when it came to finding all of the spots that made her tick. Through the violent haze of euphoria she was feeling she barely noticed that she was fully erect again. 

But Amanda noticed. She drew back from Constanze's budding chest and positioned her glistening opening over the hard shaft. 

With one last smug look in Constanze’s direction, she dropped herself onto Constanze's dick. 

They both moaned at the top of their lungs. Amanda had lost her virginity to toys she's smuggled from… various places so all she felt was pure, carnal pleasure. 

Amanda gripped Constanze's thighs and lowered herself onto the futa’s thick meat. She made it to the base, took a breath, and slid right back up to the tip. Slowly but surely, she started bouncing herself on her friend’s cock. 

Constanze could no longer control herself. She was nearly screaming as her body was being assaulted with pleasure. Sliding in and out of Amanda’s warm, dripping hole was exhilarating. The way her dick effortlessly slid into her cunt made it feel like her dick was made to fuck Amanda. At some point she started bucking in time to Amanda’s bouncing, trying to get as much of her cock into the redhead’s cunt as humanly possible. 

Amanda was losing her mind. Yeah, she had used her toys before, but she never thought the real thing would feel this amazing. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she lost her mind to the feeling of her walls being penetrated by her friend’s meat. She looked down at Constanze and saw her cute face squinting with euphoria and couldn't take it anymore. 

She bent down and went for another round of kissing the adorable futa. She held nothing back as her tongue dominated the girl’s mouth. All the while she didn't miss a beat as she sped up the pace of her hips against Constanze's. The sound of skin on skin was becoming as loud as their moans which was now muffled by their kissing. 

Constanze was about to blow. The dual stimulation of her mouth and her cock was too much for the small girl to bare. But she had to hold on. She didn't want to disappoint Amanda and come before she was fully satisfied. So to speed things up, Constanze reached up and grabbed one of her nipples. 

Amanda moaned into Constanze's mouth. She had not expected for Constanze to do something like that. But her she was, pinching and rolling her nipple in her cute, small hands, all the while she was thrusting her dick deep into her wet hole. She couldn't take it. She was about to cum, and judging by the way her cock was pulsing inside her snatch, Constanze was about to come as well. She pulled away from Constanze's mouth. 

“You're about to cum, aren't you?”

All she got in reply was a small nod as Amanda picked up the pace, going as fast as she could. The sounds of their bodies wetly slapping together was music to her ears. She leaned in close to Constanze and whispered. 

“I want you to cum inside of me. I want you to fill up my womb like you did my tummy.” 

Then, as softly as she could, she spoke directly into Constanze's ear. 

“I want you to get me pregnant.”

This broke Constanze. 

Constanze wrapped her arms and legs around Amanda's body and began pumping in faster and hard than she ever thought possible. Amanda did the same, crisscrossing her limbs so that they both had firm holds on each other. Amanda took this opportunity to say something that was long overdue. 

“I love you, Constanze.” 

Constanze couldn't hold back. She came. 

She screamed in pleasure as she felt bliss roll over her body in one massive wave. Jizz burst from her dick in one sudden explosion of pleasure. 

Amanda couldn't hold back, either. As she felt Constanze's cum flood her womb, she also came in a flash of happiness. Her juices squirt all over their bodies and legs. 

Constanze continued to shoot her semen into Amanda for a solid minute, all the while they were both moaning in ecstasy. Amanda looked down and noticed that her tummy was starting to bulge from the massive amount of cum inside her. This caused her to cum again around Constanze's still pumping cock, soaking their bodies and the bed sheets in tandem. 

Constanze soon came off of her high and her climax came to an end. Amanda's legs gave out and she fell on top of the futa. They were both panting and sweaty, but neither of them minded. All they wanted to do was be in each other's embrace. 

“I love you, Constanze. I have for a while. Like, since I met you,” Amanda said mellowly, looking into the small girl's eyes. 

Amanda didn't need a response; her eyes pleaded that she felt the same. Amanda smiled and rested her head next to her girlfriend’s, both getting some sleep that they desperately needed. 

Unbeknownst to either of them, they had four sets of eyes peeping at them through the crack in their door. 

“How did you get her to drink one of your potions?” Lotte asked, two fingers deep in her snatch. 

“I've seen her snooping through my stuff,” Sucy responded calmly, repeating the actions of the other three girls. “She was curious from the beginning. All I need was a label that coaxed her a bit.”

“Well, I'm glad you did,” said Akko, moaning freely with three fingers in her pussy. “Ah, that was really hot. Have any more of that stuff?"

“Yeah, I have another tube of it. But who should we use it on?”

They fell silent (except for the sloppy sounds of the four girls mutually fingering each other). Surprisingly, it was Jasminka who responded. 

“I don't know about you guys, but I think Diana would look good with a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun one. 
> 
> I wasn't kidding when I said I never watched the show before. But being the poor bastard I am, I don't have a Netflix account and I refuse to pirate it. Instead, I got all the info I could ever need from @dry_bolt. This guy is radical, I highly recommend following him. He posts Little Witch fan art and he'll soon start posting lewds (eventually [hopefully]). 
> 
> Also, maybe the two people who follow my stuff may have noticed that I haven't posted a continuation of my already established series. And my response to that is a resounding "Eh." I'll get to it when I get to it, don't worry. I'm still juggling characters that could be raped by Neo. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope everyone's had a "good time". That's what I'm here for, after all.


End file.
